El corazón roto de la reina
by Shadow-ken20
Summary: Malefica da a luz a una pequeña hada a la que llama Cora, más tarde se ve obligada a abandonarla para conservar sus poderes, cora antes de convertirse en reina parte en la búsqueda de su madre para encontrar respuestas.


Bosque embrujado, aldea cristal

_La noche era fría, las hojas de los árboles revoloteaban gracias al viento que mecía sus débiles ramas, un cuervo graznaba a la brillante luna llena que iluminaba el bosque que atravesaba el camino hacia una pequeña aldea. De entre las sombras apareció una mujer que caminaba con paso firme, lucía una hermosa cornamenta seguida de un vestido negro como la noche, sus ojos eran verdes con un mágico brillo, sus labios sobresaltaban gracias al color rojo que contrarrestaba el tono pálido de su piel, el cuervo se posó en su hombro y ella lo acarició con ternura."Ya casi hemos llegado" le susurró mientras dejaban el bosque atrás y se aventuraban en la dormida aldea._

_Una de las casas emitía un tenue rayo de luz por una de las ventanas del piso inferior, desde ella se oían los llantos de un pequeño bebé. La mujer miró a través de la ventana donde observó como un joven de apenas 22 años intentaba apaciguar la rabieta de la criatura. _

-Nunca se te dieron bien los bebés _-dijo la mujer sonriente, miraba fijamente al chico esperando su reacción-_

-_el chico se sintió aliviado al oír la voz de la mujer pero eso no evitó que se mostrase enfadado-_ No estoy preparado para ser padre, Maléfica, deberías prestarle más atención a nuestra hija. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

_-la mujer entró en la casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico-_ Evitando que los guardias atravesaran los espinos que rodean el bosque para proteger la aldea _-hizo una pausa para coger al bebé lo que hizo que este se tranquilizase, solo quería sentir el calor de su madre- _Mientras yo siga aquí ellos no dejarán de atacarnos. Mañana dejaré la aldea para siempre, es la única forma de que... Cora, pueda ser feliz.

_-El chico se acercó a ella, la miraba a los ojos apenado por lo que estaba escuchando, pero bien sabia que todo era cierto- _Debe haber otro modo, escapemos juntos a otro reino donde no te puedan encontrar, un lugar donde ser felices los tres juntos.

-_La mujer sonrió mirando al chico aunque su cara reflejaba una expresión de tristeza- _Robert, sabes bien quién soy, no existe reino que no me conozca, bien sabes que todos me consideran la personificación del mal... _-dicho esto, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras miraba al bebé, el chico la besó en la frente y acarició su mejilla comenzando este también a llorar- _ Prométeme que nunca le hablarás de mi, le dirás que su madre murió al tenerla ya que fue un parto complicado, es el único modo de protegerla... Ahora, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con ella?

-Jamás te olvidaré._ -el chico abrazó a la mujer, después, cogió una botella de vino y salió de la habitación, dejándola a solas con la niña-_

_La mujer caminó hasta una mecedora de mimbre para sentarse, sobre ella su cuervo observaba toda la escena, este se apartó y se posó sobre la cuna del bebé. La mujer le sonrió y después volvió su mirada hacia la niña. Era tan hermosa como su madre, su piel era casi tan pálida como la nieve, sus ojos castaños eran idénticos a los de su joven padre, la mujer podía notar los pequeños y lentos latidos del fuerte corazón de su pequeña, en su espalda se encontraban dos pequeñas alas blancas, lo que dejaba claro que era una hada, algo que dificultaría ocultar su verdadera identidad a los humanos._

-Mi pequeña Cora, existe la maldad en este mundo, el odio y la venganza, yo soy quien se encarga de que siga así, sin embargo, he de pagar un precio a cambio del poder que me concedieron, el amor. _-la niña miraba atenta a su madre, casi parecía que entendía lo que le decía- _este será el último momento que estemos juntas pero esto no debe apenarte, tu padre cuidará bien de ti, el se encargará de que seas quien debes ser... una humana más.

_Una lágrima volvió a recorrer su mejilla cuando la niña cogió su dedo seguida de un leve llanto, Maléfica empezó a mecerse mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna a la pequeña Cora. Mientras esta se alimentaba de su pecho, una luz verdosa comenzó a rodearla reflejándose en su suave piel, el brillo de sus alas se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco desapareciendo de su espalda finalmente. Una vez dormida, la dejó en la cuna y la arropó, besó su frente con cariño antes de cerrar la ventana y salir de la habitación, apagándose la llama de la vela tras de sí._

Bosque infinito, castillo de Rumpelstiltskin

Ya era noche cerrada cuando la figura envuelta en una capa abandonaba el castillo aprovechando la cobertura natural que le proporciona la niebla que cubría al mismo. Su destino eran las caballerizas, pues ahí es donde le esperaba su maestro para su siguiente lección de magia.  
Cambiar el calor del interior del castillo por el frio invernal del exterior no es agradable, pero sabe bien que a su maestro no le gusta que le hagan esperar ni tampoco que cuestionen sus órdenes, por lo que si él dice que su cita es en los establos, en los establos se reuniría con él. Aunque prefiera mil veces su cálida habitación de la torre, la misma en la que se conocieron aquella noche hacia ya algunas semanas. Esa noche ella comprendió que era importante, especial, porque tenía un don natural para la magia, mas debía aprender a canalizarla, su maestro, Rumpelstiltskin, se comprometió a enseñarle magia a cambio de una cosa sin importancia, su primogénita, pues gracias a su don de ver el futuro, Rumpel había visto que ella sería muy poderosa y por eso la deseaba. Ella accedió, pues deseaba aprender magia para poder vengarse de aquellos que la maltrataron y la humillaron, "Hasta que sus rodillas se quiebren" había prometido.

Tras llegar a los establos, donde el calor de los cuerpos de los animales y las llamas de las antorchas le saludaron, con un suspiro agradecido, saca los brazos de la capa para retirar la capucha y mostrar su rostro, de repente, siente como una fuerza la aprisiona y la paraliza en mitad de ese gesto. Durante un momento le cuesta entender a que viene ese ataque hasta que oye esa inconfundible risita que es tan típica de su maestro. _"Es una de sus pruebas para controlar mi capacidad"_ se dijo a sí misma, _"bien, le enseñaré lo que he aprendido"_, ella cerró los ojos y invocó su magia, la sentía latir en sus venas y la impulsó contra ese pesado manto de magia que la mantenía prisionera impidiéndole moverse. Ese escudo que la rodea brillaba intensamente azul al recibir el ataque hasta que algunas grietas empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor, con un nuevo ataque ella consiguió echarlo abajo y terminar de retirar la capucha que ocultaba sus bellos rasgos. Si alguien que la conociera de antes la viera ahora nunca sabría que esa hermosa mujer que en pocos días habría de convertirse en princesa había sido la que había suministrado al castillo de la harina que ella misma había hecho en el viejo molino de su padre. Tal era su belleza, Piel blanca como el más fino alabastro, ojos de un profundo color chocolate, brillantes de inteligencia., labios rojos cual carmín y un largo y ondulado cabello cobrizo que enmarcaba sus armoniosos rasgos. Dejó caer su abrigo al suelo, que quedó convertido en un bulto de ropa alrededor de sus tobillos, para mostrar su esbelta figura, sabía que era hermosa y no temía aprovecharse de ello, en realidad, disfrutaba del efecto que tenía en el género masculino. 

-Buenas noches, maestro _-dijo dulcemente-_

-Buenas noches, mi querida aprendiz. Veo que habéis practicado nuestra última lección, cuan orgulloso me siento de tener una aprendiz tan hermosa como aplicada _-dijo él, soltando su irritante risilla-_

-Tengo un excelente maestro a quien emular _-respondió ella con media sonrisa-_

-Cierto querida, mas con halagos no conseguiréis nada de mí. ¿Comenzamos la siguiente lección?

Sin previo aviso Rumpel atacó a su aprendiz con una enorme bola de fuego que conjuró de la nada, la aprendiza, esquivó el fuego desviándolo hacia el techo haciendo que estallase en inofensivos copos de hielo. Ella miró a su oponente con una ceja levantada, a la espera.

-¿Tenéis intención de prender fuego a todo el castillo, Maestro? Un poco de fuego en este establo y estará todo perdido, y tengo intención de reinar aquí, ¿recordáis?

-Sabía que desviarías mi fuego, querida, tenéis la misma sonrisa que... _–un rápido silencio dio por terminada su frase-_

-¿Misma sonrisa? A quién os referís maestro _–preguntó ella, curiosa-_

-A la de vuestra madre querida_ -dijo entre risillas- _es una pena que os abandonara con tan temprana edad.

-Mi madre murió en mi nacimiento, dejad de inventar cosas para frustrarme y centrémonos en mi lección _–dijo enojada-_

-¿Muerta? Se me antoja imposible eso, vuestra madre es una especie de demonio a la que no se le puede matar.

-¡Explicaos y dejaos de preámbulos! _–su voz se tornó brusca, ¿sería cierto lo que decía?-_

-no soy yo quien deberá contaros eso, vuestro padre podría ser la biblioteca donde encontréis todas las respuestas a tus dudas.

_Enojada, envolvió su cuerpo en una cortina de humo desapareciendo del lugar, su padre siempre le había contado que su madre murió el día que ella vino al mundo, sin embargo su maestro jamás le había mentido, era hora de someter a un interrogatorio a su viejo padre._

Bosque prohibido

_El fuego que me rodeaba se desvaneció dejándome en el límite del bosque prohibido, diablo me advirtió que ella estaba a punto de adentrarse en él, a pesar de haberme transportado al lugar donde me indicó no la encontré allí, solo un leve rastro de pisadas que se perdía en la espesura del bosque, había llegado tarde. Seguí el camino que indicaban las pisadas temiendo que alguna de mis criaturas le pudiese hacer algo pero pronto se desvaneció esa idea de mi cabeza, encontré un vórtice de oscuridad donde terminaban las pisadas rodeado de varios ogros muertos, alguien les había extirpado el corazón después de haberlos bañado con fuego. Toqué levemente el portal y me transporté a un lugar cercano de su paradero para evitar ser detectada. Allí estaba ella, encapuchada para protegerse de la nieve que caía levemente, acariciaba asombrada uno de los enormes espinos que rodeaban mi castillo, una de mis mascotas se acercó a mi preguntándome quien era nuestra turista, le sonreí cambiando su aspecto a la de un joven humano y le ordené que la trajera a mi castillo sin que recibiese ningún daño. Este se acercó a ella avisándola de que no le haría daño, sin desvelar su rostro aceptó acompañarle lanzando una enorme bola de fuego a la enredadera consumiéndola en llamas para poder pasar, dejando claro que alguien le había enseñado a usar magia, me transporte al interior de mi castillo a la espera de su llegada._


End file.
